


Dress Up

by How_Unusual



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Dress Up, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 22:35:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17671376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/How_Unusual/pseuds/How_Unusual
Summary: The Doctor is dressing up in her old regenerations' clothes just for the fun of it, and Graham accidentally walks in when she's wearing Eight's clothes.





	Dress Up

The Doctor, in front of a long mirror in the TARDIS wardrobe, looked down at her checkered trousers and waistcoat. Her hands were holding the lapels of her jacket and she stood as straight as she could. Her hair was slicked back in an attempt to mimick her first selve's. Her shiny shoes were too big, as they had originally been worn by her first self, but it didn't matter as she wasn't going anywhere in them anytime soon.

She looked back up and took the monocle from her pocket and put it up to her eye, squinting at how blurry everything was through them. She let it hang down instead. Her head tilted to the side as she gave herself a once over again.

"Not bad," she mused. 

With that said, she took off the tailored coat and tossed it over the back of the chair by the mirror.

\------

Wrapping a long, stripy scarf around her neck, the Doctor then rested a fedora on her head gave her current outfit an impressed look. 

"Very nice, love the scarf," she appraisingly said. She tucked some hair behind her ear and turned in front of the mirror. 

She slightly moved the coat to the side, and stared at the waistcoat. "Not sure about that, though," she admitted. 

Now that she had tried on her fourth selve's clothes, she took the hat off her head and tossed it across the room where it landed on a hat stand. 

\------

The Doctor crouched down on the floor, rummaging through clothes that were bright, dark, big, small, old and new. She picked up a pink jacket, frowned, and tossed it over her shoulder where it landed on a powered down robot wearing an odd assortment of clothes.

In yellow pinstriped trousers and bright shoes, the Doctor searched determinedly for the item of clothing that would finish up her new outfit. Well, new wasn't really the world. It was old to the Doctor, but new to her current body. 

Just when her hope was dwindling, she found what she was looking for. With a big smile and a victorious sound, she pulled a waistcoat out of the pile of clothes. It was creased after God knows how long lying around on the floor, but she slipped it on anyway along with the multicoloured coat she had been waiting to put on ever since she started looking for the waistcoat.

Looking around, her eyes were drawn to an umbrella leaning against the wall. She grabbed it and went back to the mirror. Her outfit was complete. She leaned on the tall rainbow umbrella, turning this way and that as she admired herself. 

"Rainbows are definitely my thing this go round, eh, Old Girl?" The Doctor asked the TARDIS, getting a hum of approval in response.

\-----

"The question marks. What's with the question marks? What was with _me_ and the question marks?" The Doctor asked herself as she stared at the handle of her old umbrella. "I mean, they're practically everywhere." 

At that, she pulled at her cotton sweater that was, indeed, covered in little red question marks.

"Oh, well," she sighed and placed a hat atop her head, smiling. 

Then, she put on hand in her pocket and leaned on the umbrella, perectly imitating her seventh regeneration. 

\-----

The Doctor made an impressed face at herself as she straightened her cravat. It wasn't the brightest choice of clothing her past selves had ever chosen, but it suited her eighth self. It didn't look too shabby on her either.

"Very comfy," the Doctor muttered to herself, running a hand along the front of her velvet jacket. The sleeves were a little long as the jacket had rightfully been worn by her eight self, but she pushed them back to give her hands some room. The bottom of the jacket was at her knees, and she was practically swimming in the thing, but, like she had said, it was comfy.

She pushed the jacket aside to reveal a pair of black suspenders holding her high-waisted trousers up. A big grin lit up her face.

"Love the suspenders," she praised herself on her good fashion choices.

She let the jacket fall back into place, covering her suspenders, and held onto the lapels like she had with her first selve's jacket. A proud expession donned her face and she nodded at herself in the mirror. It certainly wasn't the worst she'd worn over time, she'd give her eighth regeneration that. It was at least semi-fashionable. 

"What on earth are you wearing?" A voice asked as she was peering at her shoes. She gasped and jumped, spinning around to face the intruder. A hand went in her pocket and pulled out a red-tipped sonic screwdriver, which she aimed threateningly at them.

"Oh, my- don't do that!" The Doctor demanded, lowering her hand at the sight of a startled Graham in the doorway. "I thought you were in bed," she said, nodding at the fluffy blue robe he was wearing over the top of typical checkered pyjama bottoms and what looked like a white shirt poking out of the gap in his robe.

"I was. Couldn't sleep," Graham admitted. "Decided to wander 'round a bit, see if I got tired. Found myself here for some reason. Think I know why now, though," he chuckled at the sight of her, making her look away in embarrassment. "Is this really what you do when us lot have gone to sleep? Dress up? Gotta admit, this is a pretty impressive wardrobe," he said, looking at the spacious room full of all sorts of clothes.

"I don't need as much sleep as you humans. Couple of hours every so often is enough," the Doctor told him. "I get bored. I was tinkering with the console but got bored."

"Ah," Graham nodded, still looking at what she wearing with amusement. "What is it with you and oversized men's clothes?" He jokingly asked, thinking back to when he'd first met her. 

"They're from my past regenerations!" She told him as if it were obvious. "This is from my eighth regeneration. Obviously he was a lot taller than me, so they don't fit me anymore, but I thought I'd try them on anyway." 

She went over to the wall where a few umbrellas were leaning, and picked up two- a rainbow one and one with a question mark handle. 

"This one's from my sixth regeneration," she said, holding up the rainbow one, "and this os from my seventh," she held up the question mark one. 

"I'm sorry, Doc, but am I meant to know what you're talkin' bout right now?" Graham asked, feeling lost, especially when the Doctor spoke to him like what she was saying meant any sense.

"Remember when I said I used to be a white haired Scotsman?" She asked.

"No," Graham admitted, giving her a strange look.

"Oh, wait, that was Ryan and Yaz," she realised. Then, she tossed the umbrellas over to the other side of the room again and took off the velvet jacket, feeling swamped in it. She put it on the back of the chair with her other jacket.

"Okay," the Doctor started, "basically, my people don't die straight away. I mean- we can die straight away, but only if we're killed mid-regeneration. Regeneration, for us Time Lords, it's basically a way for us to cheat death. We're not fans of dying, really, so instead, we can change out entire physical form if the need arises. We're srill the same person on the inside, we have the same memories, and everything, but we look different."

"Time Lords? Is that your species?" Graham asked.

"Pretty much, yeah."

"Bit pompous, init?" 

"Oi! I didn't choose the name, thank you very much. Anyway, where was I? Oh, yeah! So, basically, this is my thirteenth body. First time being a woman. That's why I was a bit confused when we first met, because I'd only just regenerated from that white haired Scotsman I mentioned."

"Hang on," Graham said with what looked like shock and concern, "are you tellin' me, that you'd just _died_ when we met?"

"Yeah!" The Doctor said far too happily for Graham's liking. "Oh, but don't worry," she reassured him upon seeing his face, "I'm here aren't I? Not dead, see?"

Graham sighed, not even wanting to continue that conversation. He turned to what she was wearing still. "So this is what your eighth regeneration wore?"

"Yeah, do you like it?" The Doctor asked and turned a bit, showing the outfit off. 

"It's alright, yeah. Bit flashy, if you don't mind me sayin'," Graham answered. 

"It's alright, I was thinking that, too."

"So, what else did you wear?" Graham asked. He'd figured at that point he wasn't getting much sleep, and who better to keep him company than the Doctor? 


End file.
